


Control

by AdAbolendam



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Vignette, semi-resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdAbolendam/pseuds/AdAbolendam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emotionally compromised agent was no good for anyone. Melinda May knows this. How is she going to keep her mask in place after she finally lets him in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

His neck was starting to ache when she reached down and pulled his hand into her own. Her fingernails bit into the soft skin around his knuckles. He replied by quickening his pace, licking the delicate, wet flesh between her thighs with renewed enthusiasm. Every gasp from her drove him deeper, harder, faster. 

Come for me, Melinda, he thought. Just let go. 

Her hips jerked and every muscle in her body seemed to seize at once. He pressed his mouth onto her body, tongue tracing each curve of her, refusing to stop until he was sure she was done. 

She shuttered and he heard a wordless cry, strangled from her failed effort to keep it locked in her throat. 

It tore through him from heart to gut and he was addicted. He wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life. 

 

He sighed when he settled on the pillow next to her. She wouldn’t look at him. Even in the dark, he knew that meant she was crying. 

Damn it. 

He had ripped off her mask. It hadn’t mattered that he had used love rather than force, it had hurt just the same. She was raw and exposed. 

 

Melinda hated being exposed. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. 

Before Bahrain, she had everything compartmentalized and under control. Andrew was her husband, Phil was her partner. Home was home and work was work. There was no need for her partner to know her weak, vulnerable side and Andrew never needed to see the side of her that was capable of snapping bone without breaking a sweat. 

Then she killed that girl and all her spaces bled into one another. 

Phil comforted her, she pushed Andrew away. 

Only by sequestering herself in administration behind a tower of paperwork was she able to regain any semblance of balance in her life. 

Now all that effort re-building her walls was shot to hell. 

He had fought with her, sought her council, comforted her, and now this. And she had let him. Because she was weak. Because she was in love with him. Now all of the lines were blurred. Where did that leave her?

Compromised.

 

“Hey,” he whispered. He felt her tense and force herself to relax when he held her to his chest. 

“Too fast?” He asked.

She let out a dry chuckle. 

They both knew that was not the problem. 

“I’m sorry,” he continued. “I know you hate this.”

“What?” she croaked.

“Losing control.”

She thought that was more generous than “breaking down like a total pussy.”

“It’s just a minor setback,” he assured her.

Her head jerked up and she glared at him through watery eyes.

“What do you mean?” 

“We both know you can handle it,” he said flippantly.

She knew what he was doing. His nonchalance was perfectly calibrated to put her at ease. They were in deep waters and she was the one in danger of drowning. He was giving her a chance to steady herself. Moreover, he knew that she knew. But it was working anyway.

Goddamnit, Phil.

“We are both so screwed,” she said flatly.

He smirked, refusing to give her an ounce of the sympathy that would push her over of edge.

“Well,” he replied. “Technically, not yet.”

Her glare softened under his unfaltering façade of mirth.

After a long pause, she answered him.

“Wait five minutes.”


End file.
